flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
I shouldn't have done that
I once worked as a lifeguard at the Atlantic Ocean. It was well crowded and fun to play with the others that played different sports games, but playing one of these games ended up in me getting fired and being haunted with guilt. As I was playing people reported seeing a child about to drown in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, but I was so into the sport game that I hadn't noticed anybody talking about it. My shift was over as the beach closed but there were no signs of the child. I have received further information that there was a honeymoon that took place earlier. The child's name was Ben and police are investigating his cause of death. They did find his body completely submerged underwater, but no signs of an attack and no bruises were found on his body. We could only come out with theories and no facts. My boss thought it was a suicide. If only I knew how he felt I could have saved him, but once again it was just a theory. Right after a heated conversation with my boss I was fired, but I did deserve it as I didn't do my job properly. The guilt started growing as I was alone at my house. When my birthday arrived I invited my parents for a visit and they all came to celebrate. My mother gave me a Nintendo 64 with a Majora's Mask game as a gift. I thanked her and we ate a large chocolate cake. It was one of the best parties I ever experienced. We danced and signed and broke a pinata. It was my dream birthday. When the party was over I decided to try out the Nintendo 64 to see if it worked properly. It was as good as new and it worked as it should except for the Majora's Mask game. The introduction soundtrack had framerate issues as I wrote the name of link and I called him Ben as some sort of memorial. The first cutscene played normally and afterwards I was controlling Link. The weird behavior of the game started as Link fell in the huge dark hole filled with illuminating shapes. As Link landed on the flower the skull was nowhere to be seen and the room was fully dark. Dark Link was standing in front of Link and started repeatedly hitting him. I had no control over him as if the game self-locked, and Link died. I was pretty frustrated at whatever just happened. That was absolutely unfair so I reset the game and it seemed to have been fixed. The next occurrence was when I arrived in the clock tower with the Happy Mask Salesman saying, You shouldn't have done that. He walked towards Link and his smile seemed to be the only expression he had which made me feel uneasy. Then he told Link the following. You should have saved him, but now it is too late. He desires revenge. He somehow was able to directly talk to me and it reminded me of the drowning that took place. Guilt started to grow and I started crying. The rest of his cutscenes were normal and I arrived at Clock Town. Category:Scary Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll